


It Seats Two

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hands Free Orgasm, Kinda fluffy!, M/M, Sneaking, Trespassing, sort of public sex, throne hand jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Noct bets Prompto that the throne can fit both of them, and sneaks him into the citadel. What Prompto doesn't know, is Noct is -really- turned on at the prospect of them getting caught.





	It Seats Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actual_aestival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_aestival/gifts).



> For the ever lovely Aestival.

"I'm telling you dude, it can totally fit both of us." 

"I've seen pictures of the throne, it can -not.-"

Prompto gave Noct a joking shove to the arm, which was immediately reciprocated. 

"Prommy, come on, come with me, I'll prove it." 

"Dude what? I'm not allowed in the citadel. I'm a pleb." 

"Psht. Babes, you're with me. It'll be fine."

Prompto didn't get a chance to argue it further. Noct grabbed his hand, and took off running with him. 

"H-hey!" The blonde had to giggle, adrenaline now taking over as they ran down the alley toward the citadel. Noct stopped suddenly, and took Prompto's hands.

"You trust me, right?"

"Noct, I really hate when you ask that." 

"Hold on tight!" 

Prompto again wasn't given much of a choice as Noct wrapped an arm around him. He summoned a sword, and launched it at the wall of the citadel. 

Warping after the blade, and poor Prompto along for the ride, clinging to the prince for dear life. Warp, pause, warp, pause, they climbed higher and higher until they reached Noct's balcony. He let go of Prompto, who immediately flattened himself on the balcony floor, groaning and whining. 

"Ground, sweet ground, that was the shittiest roller coaster EVER Noct." 

Noct snickered as he moved to open the balcony door. Which was locked. He scowled at it, and pulled out his phone. 

"Ignis! Did you lock my balcony door?" 

"Did you sneak away from your lessons again?" 

"Fuuu....not cool, Iggy." 

"I am unable to go let you in presently, as I about to walk in to the meeting that you were supposed to attend, your highness."

Noct had never regretted a phone call more. 

"What're you talking about, Iggy? I don't need to be let in. Let me know how that meeting goes." 

Prompto pouted up at Noct, from his spot still on the ground. He rolled over, and sat against the door. 

"We're stuck out here, aren't we?" 

"Nah."

"I'm not going back down the way we got up here, dude!" 

"Nah, I am though." 

Noct smiled wide at Prompto, before leaning over, and stealing a kiss. 

"Stay here babes. I'll be back before you know it." 

"Wait. What?"

Noct took a dive off the balcony, and threw his sword to the nearest warp point. 

Prompto ran to the end of the balcony, and watched his descent. He didn't exhale until he saw the prince look up, and wave from the ground level. 

"He's crazy..."

Prompto looked over the city from the balcony. He'd never seen Insomnia from so high...

A pair of hands covered Prompto's eyes. He squeaked, and placed his hands over them. 

"How did you get up here so fast?!" 

"Told ya you wouldn't even notice me being gone." Noct chuckled, and kissed the back of Prompto's head. 

"C'mon, come inside."

Noct took Prompto's hand, and led him into his room. Prompto had only been there once before, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the shelf of comic books, in the same place he remembered it. He strayed towards it, but was yanked back toward the bed by the Prince. 

"C'mere Prommy." 

Prompto grinned when he realized what Noct wanted. He allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed, and the prince to immediately press their lips together. 

"Mm...feels weird to make out here." He raised himself on an elbow, and glanced around the bedroom. 

"Why?"

"I dunno. I mean. I'm not supposed to be here..." 

Noct pushed up Prompto's shirt, as he kissed over his jaw.

"I know, isn't it kinda hot?" He nuzzled Prompto, and moved downward to kiss over the pale flesh of his bared stomach. 

"I-I guess..." Prompto let himself settle into the blankets. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock on the door. 

"Under the bed, quick." Noct whispered. 

Prompto practically tossed himself to the ground with a thump, and shuffled under the bed. He covered his nose and mouth with a hand, trying to quiet his breathing as he watched Noct go to open the door.

"Hey Iggy. 'Sup?"

"'Sup' yourself, your highness, you know you were supposed to be in that meeting. What would you like me to tell his highness?" 

Ignis invited himself in, and Prompto watched Noct close the door behind him. 

"I dunno. Tell him I didn't feel good." 

"I will not lie for you, Noct." Ignis' voice was stern, as always.

"Why not, you've done it before."

"I-" Ignis swallowed a frustrated noise. 

"I will not be complicit in your games, Noct. I am here to help you, but not in this manner. Your father wants you." 

"...hn....okay. I'll go see him. Hey, can you send dinner up here for me?" 

"Under the guise that you're ill? You'll get naught but soup and vegetables." 

"Naaaaah. I want..." 

Noct considered his options. Prompto would need to eat too. 

"Pizza, I guess? Or maybe a nice burger, with fries. Yeah! And tell them to send utensils up with it." 

Prompto could see Ignis' blood pressure rising from his spot under the bed. 

"Very well. Please go see your father." 

"Sure thing, Iggy." 

Noct ushered Ignis out and closed the door behind him. He flattened himself to the ground, and scooted under the bed enough to steal a kiss from Prompto. 

"I gotta go take care of that, babes. I'll be back soon, k?"

"I-I'll stay here til you get back. Just in case." 

"Eh, suit yourself."

Noct left, and Prompto pulled his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through it absentmindedly, before letting his eyes shut, and drifting off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto woke to himself being pulled out from under the bed by his ankles.

"A-ACK, hey!"

"You fell asleep! Like way asleep! It's night already!" 

"How long were you gone?!" 

"Like an hour." 

Prompto sat up, and blinked at Noct. 

"How long did I sleep?" 

"Another hour." Noct shrugged. "You're cute when you sleep, so I just took a nap with you." 

"....under the bed..."

"I wasn't gonna wake you up to tell you to get -on- the bed." 

"Makes sense...I guess..." Prompto sniffled, still a little dazed from his nap. "So what's the plan?"

"We're gonna see who wins that bet." 

"W-what?" Noct took Prompto by the hand, and lifted him to his feet. 

"C'mon, I know all the patrols. Throne room should be empty." 

The prince led his guest down the halls, peeking around corners, and yanking him to run. Prompto grinned widely, despite his apprehension. It felt like a real life spy game. 

They made it to the throne room with little issue, and Noct gestured grandly at the throne as he approached it. 

"See, dude? Totally big enough for both of us." He turned, and flopped into the seat with a giggle. He squeezed himself to one side, and patted the empty gap.

"What? No way dude, I'm not sitting on the throne." 

"Fine, sit on my lap."

Prompto approached, and the second he was within arm's reach, Noct pulled him onto his lap. 

He looked over the view, the grand hall seeming even more intricate from the raised seat of the King. 

"Wow..." 

Noct leaned his head over, and began to kiss the sensitive skin on Prompto's neck.

"N-Noct? Mm, Noct..."

Noct grinned, and turned Prompto to lie across his lap. His legs draped over the side of the throne, and his back against the opposite, it gave Noct the freedom to lean and kiss him. 

"Babes, we're gonna get caught if you make me make noise..." Prompto whispered, his voice concerned. 

"Don't make noise then, baby..." Noct quietly responded. 

But Noct seemed intent on making him want to moan. The prince pushed his shirt up, and teased at his nipples. 

"A-ah, Noct...babe, come on...you know what that does to me..."

He unfastened Prompto's pants, and took his dick in hand. 

"Oh gods, please, Noct!" Prompto's whisper cracked into a squeak, as the prince started to work his fingers up and down his shaft. He covered his mouth with a hand, and whimpered behind it. 

Prompto could swear he felt Noct hard beneath him. 

Prompto could also swear he heard boots approaching.

"B-baby...baby, Noct, please, someone's coming." 

But Noct only continued to kiss him, nipping over his neck. 

The sound of the boots came closer.

Prompto heard them on the cusp of the throne room. He grabbed Noct, and hopped off of his lap, yanking the prince behind the throne with him.

He heard the patrol enter the throne room, survey momentarily, and exit just as fast. 

Prompto was afraid his heart was about to burst. He looked to the prince, who had a contented grin on his face, and was leaning against the back of the throne. His eyes cast down, and he saw the wet, sticky spot on the front of the Prince's shorts. 

"Noct, did you?!" 

The prince nodded, proud, if a bit dazed grin persisting.


End file.
